dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cain (Midnightverse)
Cain is a major upcoming character in the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. He is the eldest son of Adam and Eve and the older brother of Abel and Aclima. He would go on to found an order of demons known as the Knights of Hell. Unlike his mytholgical counterpart, Cain did not murder Abel rather Abel was murdered by their jealous descendants due to their family's seeming immortality. After the death of his parents and brother, Cain fled Nod along with his sister, Aclima, to which they encountered their aunt, Lucifer, who asked Cain if he wanted to prevent events like this from occurring. Cain replied with yes and she twisted his soul turning him into a demon. Lucifer then passed the Mark onto Cain. History Appearance Cain has been described as a very handsome man that seemed to be in his mid-twenties. He is fairly tall with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes that seem to strike fear and submission into the souls of others. Cain has light tan skin. Lucifer and Michael have commented that Cain looked very similar to Adam but Eve states that he has her face. Like all demons, Cain has a true form. His true form is a massive horned humanoid being. He has massive curved horns and possesses red sclera with white glowing eyes that exude raw power. His true form is constantly surrounded by swirling and churning raw energy. Personality Cain is seen as stern and pragmatic. He is described as someone with a goal and something to fight for. Due to his immense age and his involvement in the war, Cain simply desires to lead a simple life viewing human wars as insignificant. Despite this, Cain is always willing to help others viewing those who hurt the weak and innocent as stains on Creation that need to be erased. Unlike other Demons, Cain is one of the only ones to view humanity and other beings as something other than insects to be squashed. He is one of the few demons to express love while other demons view love as a weakness. Cain loves his wife dearly having nearly lost her more than once during a war. As for his children, Cain is extremely protective and supportive of them. He often threatens those who date his daughter as seen with Tyrael who commented that he finally knew what Vigne felt when asking his mother. Cain seems to still hold great love and admiration for his siblings, Abel and Aclima, who he lost long ago. He was visibly upset when the Pope told him that he murdered his own brother as seen when he snapped at the Pope stating that those were all lies. Cain loves and respects his parents greatly respecting their decision to leave the Earth for Purgatory. However, he did not agree with their decision to create monsters seeing as it would create an endless cycle of killing. Cain rarely gets angry often being calm and collected thinking situations through. He always considers the decision that benefits the group making him an effective leader. When he was the leader of the Knights of Hell, Vapula states that Cain was a strict leader always expecting the best of them but was also fair never pushing them to the point of near-death. This also contributes to what he calls his greatest failure: The splitting of the Knights of Hell. Cain displays a great thrill for a battle similar to his wife. This is a trait he passes on to his children who have exhibited similar traits. Powers and Abilities Cain is an extremely powerful demon, who can rival the very Princes themselves. Even among the Knights, an ancient order of powerful demons, Cain was considered their strongest member. He has displayed the ability to kill others with a single touch and take on an entire group of demons. Risa stated that he was one of two reasons that the army outside of Fremont, Oregon did not storm the town. *'Immense Strength: '''Cain possesses immense levels of power and strength far superior to that of his children. As demons go, Cain is considered one of the outliers as he is very powerful even among the Knights. His strength is rumored to be able to rival the Princes of Hell and is easily capable of defeating the Chief Gods in combat. A full-power Ddraig and Albion are said to be able to match Cain in strength though the winner of this battle is unknown. *'Immense Durability': Cain is extremely durable. He is easily able to withstand and survive extreme amounts of trauma that is inflicted upon his very being. *'Immense Speed': Cain is extremely fast. He possesses speeds that can be seen only as blurs even to seasoned warriors. *'Highly Advanced Umbrakinesis': Cain, like all demons, can control and bend darkness to their will. Cain's power over this is greater than most demons allowing him to generate darkness based attacks and constructs in large quantities before tiring out. He can also apply the darkness to other things such as his weapons in order to increase their power. *'Demonic Smiting': Cain can smite other beings. *'Soul Reading': Cain can read souls. He also states that this is an ability shared by demons but are only capable of doing so if the said soul has been damned to Hell. *'Shapeshifting': Cain can alter his form shifting from his demon form to human form. *'Chaotic Form:' Cain's true form is highly volatile and can be harmful to his surroundings and those around him. Those who have been around Cain's true form have reported feelings of dread and hopelessness. Those that cannot withstand his presence in his true form are slowly destroyed. **'Night Inducement': Cain's true form generates such a thick aura of darkness that it blots out the very sun itself mimicking night time. **'Destructive Countenance': Cain's true form breaks down his surroundings and slowly kills weaker beings that cannot stand in his presence. *'Teleportation': Cain can teleport. *'Flight: Using his wings, Cain is capable of flight. *'''Master Swordsman: Cain is a master at the art of sword fighting. He has learned many styles over his millions of years of life and even developed some of his own. Over the course of his lifetime, Cain has taken three students to teach the art of the sword to. Only one of them managed to make it to the end of his training. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant': Cain is knowledgeable in several forms of close, unarmed combat. *'Invulnerability': Like all demons, Cain cannot be killed by conventional weaponry and even some supernatural weaponry. Holy Swords have no effect on Cain at all and serves only as a mere annoyance to him. In addition, he has displayed a slight resistance to demonic weaknesses such as Holy Water. **'Immunity': Cain is immune to poison and disease and cannot be killed in such a way. **'Immortality': Cain is immortal and cannot die unless he is killed. **'Highly Advanced Regeneration': Like other demons, it can be inferred that Cain possesses the same healing factor as other demons. Trivia *Cain's appearance is based on young Wilhelm Van Astrea. It's also who his last name is based on. *Cain, in this fic, did not murder Abel rather, his descendants passed the blame onto him causing him to be vilified by other humans. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Demons